Ricochet
The Yellow Tuner Car is one of the few AI cars in the game, now having a driver after the January 5th 2017 update. It can be seen outside Teimo's Shop. His car is a yellow muscle car with black stripes and a large spoiler, with "Goomer Cobra Rallye" rims and a Zebra styled interior, similar to some of the modifications the player can purchase for their Satsuma. The driver will make fun of the player, and even go as far as to threaten them if they flip him off. He will also try to annoy the player by driving into their Satsuma. If the player saves at Teimo's Shop, he can be seen drifting into the front area of the store, hitting the player's car if parked near where he parks. The driver is a man who looks to be in his mid 20s/30s, wearing a hat with the Finnish flag and text that says "Kurjala" which is parody of a Finnish beer brand "Karjala". He wears a black shirt with the yellow text reading "Väkivalta Lopettaa Vittuilun" which translates to "Violence to stop verbal finger." It is also the title of a metal/punk rock song of the same name by a Finnish band named Pistosaha, which might be a reference to one of the developer's favorite songs, hence the fact that a lot of metal and rock music is played on the in-game Radio. The driver will threaten the player, but won't actually respond or fight the player like he says in his threats. He can punch the player and knock them out ONLY if the player gets close enough to the driver and gives him the finger. If knocked out, the player will either wake up in the shower room of their house, or on the bench at the bus station in front of the shop. Even if the player does not respond to him in any way, the driver will still drive into the player's Satsuma, trying to rile up the player. Before the January 5th 2017 update, the car played the same techno music as the green Techno Car, and had dark black tinted windows. The player used to be able to lift the car up with the Sledgehammer and flip it over, or push the vehicle towards the shop window so they can break into Teimo's Shop after the store closes so they can get inside and use the buttons to either unlock the doors or unlock the pumps so they can fuel their vehicle, instead of going into the store through the Pub. He can be raced if the player gets into their Satsuma and starts moving, the car will travel down the road he first appeared from. It is also possible kill the yellow car driver by glitching his car and making it fly or by ramming into it really hard. The actor of guy, is Finnish streamer and games betatester StatusD. Quotes * "Who is this pussy-ass idiot?" (Upon meeting player) * "What the fuck? Come here and show me that finger of yours." (If given finger) * "So the signs are in the air? You know, someone is going to get hurt soon." (If given finger) * "So you want that I make a dinner out from your finger? And show it down to your throat?" (If given finger) * "You don't have other things to do but smell bad? There is piss already everywhere, now it smells like shit too." (Upon meeting player) * "It is our own boy, human waste transport guy! Stop smelling like shit and go to hell." (Upon meeting player) * "Stop dancing with your fist female. I will smack your face and you fly like a wooden javelin! (If player punches in the air) * "What is that piss you're drinking? Like drinking from a wc bowl. You should drink Kurjala beer!" (If player drinks their own urine) = Category:Vehicles Category:People